Best Christmas Ever Part 2
by hchssenior2010
Summary: Wes' point of view of my story Best Christmas Ever. Read the other first before reading this one. It'll make more sense.


*** I own nothing but the idea for this story. Any quotes in the story are made up and are para-phrased ***

_For those of you who have read my story _Best Christmas Ever_ this story will be Wes' point of view of Jen's return starting just before she surprises him on the balcony. Hope y'all like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

I hear the music and the laughter inside and it only causes me more heartache. It's been months since they had to go back, and I understand that, but it doesn't mean that I have to like it. Ever since they left, I've tried to act normal, but I just can't.

I've moved into a house that I was looking into buying when the whole mutant thing happened. I have gained a lot of good friends at work. All in all, I'd say that I've been doing a pretty good job of keeping this hurt inside.

Guess not.

The other day, Eric pulled me aside after a particularly annoying interrogation.

" Okay, talk." He said.

"About what?" I answered.

" You know damn well what." he responded " What's with the attitude?".

" It's none of your business." I stated turning to head back to my office. Eric grabbed my shoulder and all but slammed me into the wall.

" The hell it isn't. You're not focusing and it's affecting your work. Keep acting like this and it could get someone killed so talk." He demanded.

"Jen." was all I had to say. The look on his face say " That explains it.".

That night, as I was getting ready for bed, I stared at the picture of my teammates that I kept on the nightstand, more specificly, Jen and thought back to the day that we were forced to say goodbye....

"_I'm gonna miss you so much" she whispered, laying her head on my chest._

"_Not nearly as much as i'll miss you." I said,wrapping her in my arms. I placed a soft kiss to her choclatey brown hair and held my angel close, wondering whether or not this would be the last time I would ever get to hold her like this._

" _Somehow I highly doubt that." she responded, lifting her head so that I could see her beautiful eyes and laughing slightly. It reminded me so much of my mother's: musical and so joy filled. It was then that I suddenly remembered the present I had brought to give Jen as a token to remember me by._

" _There's something I want you to have before you go." I told her._

_Her head tilted in confusion as she asked " What are you talking about?". Her eyes went wide as I pulled the small silver chain from my pocket and showed it to her._

"_Wes it's beautiful." she said, completely awestruck._

_'Not nearly as much as you' I thought to myself as I walked behind her to place the delicate chain around her neck, Lightning shot through me as her hands grazed over mine as she moved her hair out of the way._

" _This was my mother's faveorite necklace, you know. She wore everyday that I can remember. Just before she..." I said, taking a deep breath before the emotions got the best of me " succumbed to her illness, she gave me this and made me promise that I would give this to the girl that I love more than anything else in my life."._

" _How can you be so sure that I'm the right girl?" she asked shyly._

_I placed my hands on both sides of her face and tilted it up so that she could see in my eyes that I wasn't lying when I said " Sweetheart, there could never be anyone else."._

" I meant every word." I whispered and proceeded to fall into yet another dreamless night.

Now you see why I'm in such a crappy mood. I was just about to go back inside when I heard someone say " You okay?".

I jumped slightly at the sound and turned only to be meet face to face with the one sight I never thought I would see again.

I raised my hand to her cheek and said the only thing that came out of my mouth was a whisper of her name "Jen."

" Hey." she said, repeating the gesture.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, smiling for a second then my hand & smile fell " Did one of the mutants escape or something?"

She mouthed the word ' no' and I, I'm sure, looked so confused.

" Then what's going on?" I asked.

" It seems that our teammates saw how upset we both were after our return to the future and they decided to take matters into their own hands." Jen explained, wrapping her arms lightly around my neck.

" What'd they do?" I laughed lightly.

"They talked to Captain Logan and he told me to come back." she explained, I'm guessing going with the shortest explination possible.

" How long are you gonna be here?" I asked, needing to know how much time I would have before I was forced to see the love of my life leave again.

" You ask a lot of questions." she stated, as we swayed slowly to the music " I'm here for as long as you want me to be.".

I probably looked like you could have knocked me over with a feather.

" Are you serious? What about the time stream?" I asked.

" Apparently my immortalness as a member of the Royal Calarian Family has left me with the extraordinary ability to have absolutely no affect on the time stream what so ever." She replied.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I smiled "All this time you could have stayed."

"Pretty much." Jen confirmed.

"So I went through countless headaches and sleepless nights for nothing." I whispered, not wanting her to hear that.

After a few minutes of silence and just staring lovingly at each other, I put my arm around her and asked her inside so that we could get out of the chilly air.

" I'm sorry all this had to happen Wes." she stated as I slowly spun her on the dance floor.

"About what?" I asked.

"You shouldn't have had to deal with all this stress." she whispered so that the other partygoers couldn't hear.

"I told you that day at the beach, Jen, that I would wait 1000 years if need be just so we could be together again and I meant it. Sweetheart, When are you gonna learn that I will do anything to have you safe and happy. If that's here then, that's perfect. Had it been with the others, then that would be fine too, but to be perfectly honest...." I said, then pulled her close and whispered " I would much rather be able to hold you.".

She looked completely dazed after that.

The rest of the night seemed to pass in a blur. When I noticed her eyes begin to flutter close, I took her back to, assuming that she wants to live with me, our home. Just as she finished changing into the t-shirt and sleep pants I had handed Her to change into, I made sure Jen was comfortable before going to the door.

" Where are you going?" she sleepily asked.

"Couch." I responded. I wanted nothing more than to have Jen fall asleep in my arms, but I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

In response, she moved farther into the bed and lifted the blanket. I smiled and layed down next to her, wrapping her in his arms. Just before she fell asleep, she layed my head on my chest and whispered one last thing: " I love you, Wes. Happy Birthday.".

" I love you too, Jen. This is exactly what I wanted." I replied.


End file.
